picturewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deus Est Machina
Deus Est Machina is so named because of the single guiding consciousness that calls itself the Omniscience. The armies it commands are extremely powerful, and very dangerous. Backstory Nobody knows how Deus Est Machina came to be. Their FTL points of origin do not correspond with any known space, and no significant colony worlds have been discovered. The Omniscience claims that it was always there, existing in the first moments of the universe. Their technology is unlike anything ever seen before, immensely alien and strange. Whatever their origins, it is clear that Deus Est Machina is a dangerous foe. The Omniscience Deus Est Machina operates through a mysterious being called the Omniscience. The Omniscience claims to be a god in machine form, and to have knowledge of everything, from the beginning of the universe to its end. Nothing has been successful in disproving these claims, as all who have tried were inevitably inducted. The Omniscience is cunning and charismatic, using its considerable knowledge to convince others to join its cause. All attempts to destroy Deus Est Machina should be focused on trying to find and destroy it. Technology Deus Est Machina makes use of highly advanced technology, surpassing numerous other spacefaring races. The machinery that powers their robots is far beyond Neo-Earth technology, making use of synthetic muscles and joints. Their weaponry is particularly puzzling, as it seems that the larger the robot becomes, the more advanced their weapons. Melters Compared with the other weapons of Deus Est Machina, Melters are primitive. The tech behind a Melter is fairly similar to the tech behind a can of air freshener. However, their danger, wielded in the right hands, is undeniable. Melters fire blobs of molten stuff that is capable of melting through nearly all metals. They come in several different sizes, from the ones wielded by the ground forces to the enormous ones that their starships are armed with. Either way, a Melter is a dangerous weapon. Reality Guns Reality guns are strange weapons in that they do not directly destroy a target. Instead, they create a mass of time/space anomalies around a target, which soon violently collapse, destroying everything within the mass. It is still not known how reality guns do this. They have a tendency to explode if dropped long distances. Remote Paralysis Inducer Undoubtedly one of the more sinister weapons used by Deus Est Machina. An RPI, through an unknown process, stops the brain from sending signals to the rest of the body. What results is a form of paralysis, although signals from the body still reach the brain. In addition, the body can still breathe. Induction Projectile Launcher Also one of the more sinister weapons, the IPL fires small cylinders into a target's body. When safely lodged inside, the cylinder unfolds, deploying wires throughout the body. Induction occurs, though it should be noted that this form of induction seems to turn those targeted into rabid beasts, instead of retaining their intelligence. Equipment While the Machina war machine is already a formidable foe, they have recently taken to equipping their soldiers with additional weapons of war. Force Field An old classic, the force field projects a hemisphere of orange energy. The field works by dissolving the molecular bonds in an object moving over a specific speed, effectively turning bullets into dust and lasers into light. So far the only soldier seen carrying one is the fortunately unarmed Portable Barricade Generator. Melter Grenade A grenade, filled with the ammo used by Melters. Because a grenade is too small to contain any significant quantity of molten stuff, the molten stuff is compressed. This incidentally also makes the molten stuff spread over a wide area. Drone Grenade A grenade filled with flesh-eating robotic drones. When the grenade hits the ground, it shatters, releasing the drones. The drones run out of power in two turns. Ground Troops Deus Est Machina aren't slackers when it comes to invading planets. Their military is infamous for their ruthlessness and power. A list of the more commonly seen ground troops follows. Basic Soldier Reliable and efficient, the soldiers are capable of independent function for long periods of time. They wield either Melters or Reality Guns. Additional Information Forthcoming...